


Little Bit Love

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the soulmate au nobody asked for
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Andreas Arm ziert seit sechzehn Jahren sein Mal. Kann er nun endlich seinen Seelenverwandten finden oder ist es schon zu spät?





	

Andreas hatte seit sechzehn Jahren dieses verfluchte Mal auf seinem Arm. Seit sechzehn Jahren war er einer unbekannten Person versprochen. Es war wie ein Fluch. Sobald ein möglicher Partner sein Mal erblickte, war er direkt unten durch bei ihnen. Viele Menschen verstanden nicht, worin sein Problem lag. Für sie war es ein Traum, einen Seelenpartner zu haben. Jemanden, der einen einfach lieben musste. Aber wenn man diese Person nie traf, musste man damit leben, immer wieder und wieder abgewiesen zu werden. Einsam zu sein. Dabei war alles, wonach er sich sehnte, ein starkes Paar Arme, das ihn nachts halten konnte. In dem er sich sicher fühlen konnte.   
Jede Nacht schlief er ein, das Bett kalt und zu groß für eine einzige Person und jeden Morgen wachte er in einem noch kälteren Bett auf. Anfangs war er noch voll Hoffnung gewesen, eines Tages den einen zu treffen, für den er bestimmt war. Nach einigen Jahren dann hatte er es aufgegeben. Mittlerweile versuchte er nicht einmal mehr zu daten. Wozu denn auch? Er würde so oder so abgewiesen werden. Er war sich sicher, dass er in einem seiner früheren Leben etwas so schreckliches getan hatte, dass das Schicksal ihn nun umso mehr bestrafte.   
Mit zweiunddreißig Jahren hatte er dieses ganze Problem schon so gut wie verdrängt. Natürlich gab es Tage, an denen er sich fragte „Was wäre wenn?“, aber diese wurden immer seltener und in den letzten Monaten kamen sie so gut wie gar nicht mehr vor.  
Irgendwo wusste er, dass das Seelenpartner-Problem in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins lauerte und nur darauf wartete, wieder hervorzukommen, ihn mit seinen Krallen zu packen und mit sich in den Abgrund zu ziehen.  
Aber niemals hätte er gedacht, dass der Tag, an dem das passieren würde, so bald kommen würde. Es traf ihn völlig unerwartet.  
Es war ein schöner Tag. Schon früh am Morgen lugte die Sonne hinter den wattebauschigen Wolken hervor und belebte die Welt mit ihren hellen Strahlen. Der Himmel leuchtete in freudigem Blau und die von Wärme erfüllte Luft schwang mit dem Singen der Vögel.  
Dies war der Tag, an dem sie die Blind Auditions für The Voice drehen würden. Eigentlich fand Andreas es schade, so einen schönen Tag die ganze Zeit im Studio zu verbringen. Andererseits fragte er sich ernsthaft, was er ansonsten getan hätte. Er wäre bestimmt nicht nach draußen gegangen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er vor seinem Computer gesessen und Songs geschrieben und letztendlich Katzenvideos auf YouTube geguckt. In letzter Zeit war sein kreativer Prozess irgendwie eingeschränkt und er konnte nichts gescheites zu Papier bringen. Er hatte seine Inspiration verloren und dafür schämte er sich. Weshalb er seltenst das Haus verließ, aus Angst, man könne ihm seine Schande ansehen und man würde ihn verurteilen.  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, merkte er, wie armselig er war, aber natürlich wollte er sich das nicht eingestehen.  
Heute war einer der seltenen Tage, an denen er sich tatsächlich unter Menschen mischte.  
Er fuhr mit seinem Auto zum Studio und weil es Berlin war, stand er verständlicherweise im Stau.  
Sein Auto war ein reiner Schwitzkasten, obwohl er die Fenster geöffnet hatte. Die Klimaanlage war schon seit längerem kaputt und er hatte sie bisher nicht reparieren lassen, weil er es für unnötig gehalten hatte. Ein Fehler, wie sich nun herausstellte, da er komplett durchnässt im Studio ankam.  
Zum Glück hatte er unter weiser Voraussicht Wechselsachen eingepackt, die er nun aus dem Kofferraum des geparkten Vehikels entnahm und sich mit dem Rucksack, in dem sich die Kleidung befand, in der Hand in seinen Raum im Backstage begab. Kaum angekommen kickte er die Tür zu und riss sich sein nasses Oberteil vom Leib und schmiss es zu Boden.  
Jedoch ging die unverschlossene Tür auf und eine Person kam herein, bevor er seine Tasche überhaupt öffnen konnte. Peinlich berührt drehte er sich um. Und erblickte einen freundlich lächelnden Blondschopf, der ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und scheinbar nicht von seiner teilweisen Entblößtheit gestört wurde. „Ick bin Samu. Erfreut to meet you.“ Vorsichtig streckte Andreas seine Hand aus. Der Finne ergriff diese freudig. Funken sprühten, ein heißes Zucken durchfuhr seinen Arm, es war als hätte er sich verbrannt. Ein glühendes Licht erhellte den Raum und erschrocken stießen beide simultan Schreie aus. Nachdem der anfängliche Schmerz vergangen war, keuchten sie beide stark. Andreas blickte auf seinen Arm. Sein Mahl glühte. Erstaunt schaute er den anderen Mann an, dessen Handgelenk ebenfalls erstrahlte. Das... konnte nicht wahr sein. Nach all diesen Jahren. War der finnische Coach wirklich die Person, für die er bestimmt war?  
Seine Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Sollte er glücklich sein? Sollte er traurig sein? Wie sollte er sich fühlen? Was sollte er tun?  
Seine Gedanken wurden erst von Samu unterbrochen, der ihn stürmisch umarmte. „Finally...“ murmelte dieser. „I found you.“ Langsam legte er seine Arme um den Körper des anderen. Sie guckten einander tief in die Augen. Plötzlich spürte er ein Verlangen, das er seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er wollte, den anderen küssen, ihn ausziehen, ihn überall berühren, ihn spüren.  
Ein Blick in die Augen Samus bestätigten ihm, das er nicht alleine mit seiner plötzlichen Lust war.  
Hungrig trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschlangen sich gegenseitig, als wären sie am Verhungern.  
Dem anderen so nah zu sein, fühlte sich völlig natürlich für Andreas an, als hätten sie sich seit langem gekannt, als wäre dies nicht das erste Mal, das sie sich trafen.  
Ihre Zungen erkundeten einander wie Raubtiere, sie spielten miteinander wie Katz und Maus, die Rollen wechselten hierbei ständig. Mal hatte der Deutsche die Oberhand, mal der Finne.  
Es war unvorhersehbar, ein gefährliches Spiel, das sie miteinander trieben, doch keiner von beiden gab auf. Sie waren Gefangene in der niemals endenden Liebelei, ihr völlig unterworfen. Dem Instinkt untergeben als wäre es ihre Bestimmung. Hastig begannen sie einander zu entkleiden. Nur selten unterbrachen sie ihre Küsse. Andreas Mund erkundete Samus Hals. Er saugte an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle, einen Knutschfleck hinterlassend. Gemeinsam fielen sie auf dem Sofa übereinander her. An den Mündern verbunden massierten sie das Glied des jeweils anderen.  
Vorsichtig führte Andreas einen Finger in den Hintereingang des Finnen ein und begann, ihn zu weiten. Stöhnend begann jener, seine Hoden zu reiben, was Andreas nur weiter antrieb. Bald führte er einen zweiten Finger ein, wenig später bereits den dritten. „I´m ready.“ hauchte Samu kurz darauf. Der deutsche Sänger schluckte. War er wirklich bereit dazu, ihre Verbundenheit mit diesem völlig Fremden zu vollenden? Dann fing seine Erektion an zu pulsieren und dies war ihm Antwort genug. Er stieß in die enge Hitze des anderen Mannes und wurde von dessen Muskeln empfangen.  
„Verdammt, bist du eng.“ murmelte er. Samus legte seine Arme um den Hals seines Co-Jurors und nach einer Weile nickte er. Dies war das Signal für Andreas. Vorsichtig fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Teils zog er sein Glied fast komplett heraus, nur um es dann in den anderen umso härter zu rammen.  
So ging es eine Weile, bis sie beide zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen und Andreas den Finnen mit seinem Samenerguss füllte. Völlig außer Atem ließ er sich neben den anderen auf das Sofa sinken. Arm in Arm lagen sie dort, bis Samu auf seinen Arm deutete. „Look“, meinte er nur. Und Andreas sah auf ihre Arme hinab und staunte nicht schlecht. Dort wo es bei Samu vorher nur „forever“ geheißen hatte, stand jetzt „forever yours“. Auf ähnliche Weise hatte sich sein Mal ergänzt. Vorher hatte ihn nur das Wort „yours“ gezeichnet, jetzt hieß es dort „yours forever“. Glücklich empfing er die Lippen des anderen in einem liebevollen Kuss, in den er hineinlächelte. Das Warten hatte sich gelohnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Momentan habe ich total viele Ideen für irgendwelche AU über die beiden... Zum Beispiel irgendwas mit Mittelalter oder so. Mal schauen...


End file.
